Gorąc
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Są osoby, które uwielbiają upały. Skubańcy. I są osoby, które nie znoszą upałów. To my. Ale my przetrwamy! Musimy! Prawda?


Tekst dedykowany:

1)Księżyckowi Clio, która rzuciła promptem i kocha temperatury bardzo-bardzo ponaddodatnie.

2) Wszystkim, którzy identyfikują się ze mną i z co poniektórym bohaterem poniższego tekstu w nielubieniu temperatur ponaddodatnich

3) Wynalazcy określenia „pływalność dodatnia", zachwycił mnie absolutnie.

**GORĄC**

Nie wolno się było denerwować. To znaczy, oczywiście, w ogóle i zupełnie nie wolno się było denerwować. Matka tego nie pochwalała. Zdenerwowanie świadczyło o niedoskonałości, o poddaniu się emocjom, o bezradności. A Keith Anyan, naczelny dowódca floty bojowej, nie był bezradny. Był…

Cholernie spocony.

I nawet nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi!

To znaczy, oczywiście, bardzo dobrze, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Byłoby nie do pomyślenia, gdyby wśród załogi rozeszła się wieść, że generał Anyan poci się jak pierwsza lepsza kosmiczna mysz. Zresztą, generał Anyan w ogóle się nie pocił, oczywiście. Matka tego nie pochwalała. Jej ukochane dziecię podlegało, jak każdy, uwarunkowaniom biologiczno-chemicznym ludzkiej fizjologii. Keith posiadał więc stosowne gruczoły i odpowiednią wrażliwość na warunki zewnętrzne. Matka jednak nie stworzyła go po to, żeby pozwalał sobą rządzić byle fizjologii. Żelazna wola i niedościgniony intelekt generała były w stanie zapanować nad gwałtowną potrzebą ocieknięcia potem.

Żadnego. Ociekania. Potem. Nie. Będzie.

Gorąc. Wszechpanujący gorąc. Po zderzeniu z asteroidą – nawiasem mówiąc, oburzająco nieprzewidzianą w planie lotu – nastąpiła awaria klimatyzacji na wszystkich poziomach fregaty, z gabinetem i sypialnią generała włącznie. Ogrzewanie fregaty stanęło dęba i zionęło ogniem piekielnym przez wywietrzniki. Żołnierze, nie bacząc na godność i służbę, pocili się, jęczeli, słaniali się, mdleli. W przerwach walczyli – kolanami, łokciami i kolbami laserów - o przywilej służby w sekcji zaopatrzeniowej, gdzie wciąż – Matce dzięki – funkcjonowały chłodnie. Coraz drastyczniej postępowało przeludnienie kabin prysznicowych w kabinach załogi oraz basenów w sekcjach sportowych. Oczywiście, regularne mycie było wskazane w każdych warunkach. Poziom higieny osobistej załogi nie budził najmniejszych wątpliwości generała Anyana. Niestety, gruczoły robiły swoje. W dodatku czyniły to zupełnie wbrew pokładowemu rozporządzeniu o poziomie rozprzestrzeniania zapachu własnego jednostki ludzkiej zmilitaryzowanej. Wydłużenie przerw na kąpiel - z częstotliwością czterech posiedzeń na godzinę - niemalże sparaliżowało pracę fregaty. Zostały podjęte dodatkowe środki zaradcze – oczywiście, wyłącznie jako zdroworozsądkowa prewencja. Czysty, zdrowy rozsądek. Jedynie do czasu skutecznego przywrócenia działania klimatyzacji! Nie było mowy o upokarzającym poddaniu się gruczołom. Wyłącznie przez wzgląd na morale i wydajność załogi, wydane zostało upoważnienie do przemundurowania się z pełnych mundurów na półmundury, a z półmundurów na ćwierćmundury. Rozporządzenie było przewidziane dla osób chętnych i zdesperowanych, czyli, w oczach generała, jednostek słabszych i mniej odpornych na trudy żołnierskiego życia. Pomimo tego niewypowiedzianego wprost ostrzeżenia o dezaprobacie dowódcy, cała załoga jak jeden mąż z wielką ulgą wyległa na korytarze w gatkach, koszulkach i szelkach herbowych fregaty. Długość gatek i przewiewność podkoszulków okazała się zróżnicowana, zaś szelki, ma się rozumieć, stuprocentowo regulaminowe – bo co mundur, to mundur, choćby i w ćwierci. Generał Anyan nie chciał nawet myśleć, co na to wszystko powiedziałaby Matka. Co gorsza, w ogóle z największym trudem był w stanie myśleć. Co gorsza, w ogóle brak mu było zapału, by skontaktować się z Matką i zrelacjonować jej tę pożałowania godną sytuację.

Matka nie powinna oglądać swojego ukochanego dziecięcia w szlafroku.

Keith, oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru pohańbić godności fregaty, maszerując na mostek kapitański w – gaciach? Gatkach, wyjaśnił mu rano rozgrzany i szczęśliwy Matsuka. To się nazywa gatki. Keith nie zamierzał w ogóle chodzić w gaciach – czy tam gatkach. Właściwie, nigdy nie planował posiadać tak niechlubnego elementu garderoby. Dzisiejszego ranka przeżył prawdziwy szok, odkrywając w swojej komodzie nie tylko gatki, ale rzeczy nawet bardziej kompromitujące, choć w zestawieniu z gatkami przewidziane na nieco inny przedział temperaturowy. To… To… Hańba dla munduru! Obscena! To… To chyba w cholerę niewygodne? Jeśli Matsuka wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek zdoła nałożyć Keithowi tę rzecz na tę część ciała, na którą ewentualnie mogłoby to pasować, to najwyraźniej w tym upale stracił resztki rozumu.

A nie wyglądał na to.

Im bardziej ciepło, gorąco i niemożebnie gorąco było na pokładach fregaty, tym bardziej Matsuka promieniał szczęściem. Z wygrzanego gardziołka zniknęło jąkanie, z cieplutkich ramion drżenie, Jonah Matsuka znajdował się najwyraźniej w swoim żywiole.

Odmieniec skubany.

Swojego generała nie usiłował ubierać w żadne obsceniczne ocieplacze – podjął za to wysiłki, by skutecznie go rozebrać, a przynajmniej nie pozwolić mu się ubrać. Jak na Matsukę, wykazał się niespotykaną stanowczością i wolą walki. Te cechy, pochwalane zresztą przez Matkę, Keith wielce sobie cenił. Jednak – poza protokołem, oczywiście – Matsukę cenił sobie zupełnie niezależnie od tego. Nagłe okazanie oślego uporu przez łagodnego jak kosmiczna myszeńka asystenta było nieoczekiwane, nienaturalne i dezorientujące. Generał Anyan został haniebnie wyprowadzony z równowagi. Tym bardziej haniebnie, że nawet własny, szlifowany latami pod okiem Matki rozsądek nakazywał, aby Keith po prostu uległ Matsuce.

Ulegać Matsuce?

Nie pozwolił się rozebrać. Ale – musiał przyznać przed sobą – udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie zdążył się ubrać. Nie zgodził się jednak – mimo przekonywań, tłumaczeń, kuszenia i niebywale podstępnych podstępów asystenta – nałożyć na siebie gatek i podkoszulka. Nie uległ również naleganiom na założenie czegoś, co rzekomo miało być, według Matsuki, „bielizną oddychającą". W tym przypadku Keith od razu zwietrzył podstęp. Oddychająca bielizna była dla spoconych słabeuszy. Generał Keith Anyan nie potrzebował żadnej oddychającej bielizny. W ogóle nie potrzebował bielizny i…

Wróć, wróć, wróć.

Bielizna była bardzo potrzebna. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Zwłaszcza, kiedy Matsuka ze straceńczą odwagą („dla twego dobra, Generale, pójdę choćby na śmierć…") zerwał z niego prześcieradło, którym usiłował osłonić swą nadwerężoną upałami godność. Chwała niech będzie Matce, że spał tej nocy w bokserkach. Cóż za paradoks, że tak prozaiczna i efemeryczna część garderoby może zapewnić takie poczucie bezpieczeństwa!

Cóż za paradoks, że Matsuka mógł powodować takie poczucie zagrożenia…

Niezależnie od tego, jak było gorąco – a było nieznośnie gorąco, niech szlag trafi tę klimatyzację… Ach, już ją trafił… Było przeraźliwie gorąco, ale generał Keith Anyan nie zamierzał się poddawać – postanowił pozostać w mundurze.

Matsuka nie pozwolił.

Upał doskwierał, w głowie się mąciło, Keith jak nigdy dotąd tęsknił do chłodnego, kojącego schronienia i pocieszenia w ramionach Matki. Nawet i to zostało mu jednak odebrane. Jakże miał stanąć przed Matką w herbowym szlafroku kąpielowym i wyznać, że Jonah Matsuka, przemycone nielegalnie na pokład fregaty kosmiczne dziwadło, wątła istota o usposobieniu schizofrenicznej myszy, źródło frustracji i cudownie doprawionej kawy mrożonej z lodami amaretto, tenże osobnik podporządkował sobie naczelnego dowódcę floty bojowej i wyłuskał go z munduru? Keith, ukochana latorośl dumnej Matki, miałby jej wyznać, że uległ nieregulaminowym zakusom Matsuki?

Matsuka miał nieregulaminowe zakusy na Keitha.

Musiało być naprawdę, naprawdę gorąco.

Matka powiedziałaby, że dostał, na co zasłużył.

Nie chciało mu się z nią o tym gadać.

Matsuka rozkwitał. Zazwyczaj spięty i niespokojny jak skręcony w kulkę jeżyk, we wszechogarniającym cieple promieniał, bezwstydnie prężył ciało, potrząsał bujną, złocistą grzywą i stukał gumowymi klapkami po dostojnych podłogach fregaty. Keith nie miał nawet siły udzielić mu reprymendy. To było ponad jego siły. Matka nie powinna była dopuścić do czegoś takiego. Jakim prawem ten żałosny, słabowity, pięknooki, niemożliwy, myszowaty utrapieniec wykazywał taką funkcjonalność przy temperaturze pokojowej trzydziestu siedmiu stopni? Keith z każdą upływającą minutą czuł, jak jego własna funkcjonalność obumiera w mękach. Były jednak rzeczy, których nie mógł tolerować nawet w stadium obumierania. Kiedy Matsuka zrezygnował ze spodni piżamowych na rzecz bermudów, haftowanych w herby flagowe – Keith zmilczał. Kiedy Matsuka zrezygnował z bermudów na rzecz spodenek kąpielowych, żółtych z zielonym kaczorkiem na prawym pośladku – Keith nie zdzierżył. Łopocząc dumnie i groźnie połami szlafroka, zaciągnął Matsukę do sypialni, udzielił nagany bez wpisu do akt, dla pewności poszerzonej o pouczenie dyscyplinarne, a następnie owinął bezwstydnego naturystę w swoje własne prześcieradło – z monogramem! – i nakazał mu w tym stroju pozostać.

Hm.

Ponieważ wskazane prześcieradło okazało się istotną przeszkodą na drodze do przygotowania kolejnej porcji kawy mrożonej, a żebra Matsuki prezentowały się znacznie bardziej estetycznie bez wskazanego prześcieradła, na drodze negocjacji dowódca i jego asystent zawarli ugodę, w wyniku której wskazane prześcieradło zostało zastąpione przez ręcznik o regulaminowych wymiarach 50cm x 100cm.

Z monogramem Keitha, oczywiście.

Nie było dobrze. Keith tkwił za pulpitem w swoich bokserkach i szlafroku kąpielowym, ponuro śledząc wykres postępu napraw klimatyzacji. Postępu brak. Przychodził Matsuka, szczęśliwy, rozgrzany, rumiany, gubił ręcznik, w panice łapał go i mocował z powrotem na wąskich bioderkach, przynosił kawę mrożoną z lodami amaretto. Komandor-podporucznik Starjon wietrzył się w rogu sali i pomału przestawał reagować na bodźce zewnętrzne. Keith Anyan nie wysyłał mu już żadnych bodźców.

Gorąc.

Co jakiś czas pojawiał się obok jakiś blady, osłabiony oficer i składał raport z dyżuru, co kilka słów pomagając sobie łykiem lodowatej lemoniady. Przychodził Matsuka z lodami, promieniał szczęściem, od którego Keithowi robiło się jeszcze bardziej gorąco i nieznośnie. Mijały godziny. Przyszedł Matsuka z miednicą zimnej wody. Keith odmówił włożenia nóg do miednicy jako czynności nie licującej z powagą munduru. Matsuka wykazał kompatybilność moczenia nóg w miednicy oraz powagi szlafroka kąpielowego. Keith do reszty zwątpił w swoje możliwości przyswajania złożonych zagadnień. Włożenia nóg do miednicy nadal odmówił. Matsuka po namyśle sprowadził na mostek drugą miednicę i zadysponował komandorowi-podporucznikowi Serge'owi Starjonowi włożenie do niej nóg, z niedopowiedzianą sugestią, że dowódca poczuje się pewniej w towarzystwie swego pierwszego oficera. Serge wypełzł niechętnie ze swojej oazy, gdzie obstawił się gęsto wiatraczkami i przenośnymi pojemnikami termoizolacyjnymi na lód. Przyjrzał się nieufnie miednicy. Spojrzał z niemym zapytaniem na dowódcę. Dowódca nie silił się na odpowiedź, jednak podporucznik z właściwą sobie bystrością pojął aluzję i uciekł pod swój wiatrak, aż szelki strzelały.

Bystrzak cholerny.

Keith potarł umęczone skronie. Było coraz gorzej. Co by na to wszystko powiedziała Matka…? Nie wiedział. Zupełnie nie wiedział. W każdym razie, wiele do powiedzenia miał w tej sprawie Matsuka, który bynajmniej nie zrezygnował z prób umieszczenia dowódcy w miednicy pod względem stóp. Przytargał gigantyczną balię rozmiarów basenu, umiejscowił na środku w miejscu stołu konferencyjnego, wypełnił wodą i z pietyzmem umieścił pośrodku okrągły przedmiot. Keith z wysiłkiem przymrużył oczy.

_Gumowa kaczuszka (por. Anas platyrhynchos) – gumowa zabawka przypominająca kształtem kaczkę, obiekt o pływalności dodatniej._

Keith przymrużył oczy jeszcze bardziej. To nie była gumowa kaczuszka. Kształt był niekompatybilny. Zupełnie niekompatybilny. Co do koloru, w przypadku gumowych kaczuszek niczego nie można było być pewnym. Mogły istnieć białawo-błękitno-zielonawe kaczuszki. To jednak nie była jedna z nich.

Matsuka wetknął palec w balię i zachlupotał kusząco. Okrągły obiekt zachybotał się na wodzie i przepłynął na przeciwległy kraniec balii. Oczy Keitha całkowicie wbrew jego woli podążyły za pastelową błękitnością.

Piłka?

Niebieski grejpfrut?

Czy niebieskie grejpfruty były przewidziane w regulaminie kosmicznej marynarki wojennej?

Matsuka znowu zachlupotał.

- Ja to wezmę na siebie – zapewnił heroicznie.

- Hm...? – mruknął nieuważnie Keith, podejrzliwie śledząc wzrokiem ruchy wrogiej jednostki. Kołysała się teraz bliżej środka balii.

Balonik?

Próżniowa boja sygnalizacyjna?

- Najlepiej będzie, jak ja to zrobię – powtórzył dzielnie Matsuka. I ściągnął z siebie ręcznik.

Jednostka wrogiej floty, chybocząca się podstępnie na falach, poszła w zapomnienie.

- Co…?

- Wejdę do balii. – Matsuka wskazał palcem. Usteczka mu trochę zadrżały – woda była zimna, a niedopieszczone plecy asystenta pławiły się w cieple. Dla swojego dowódcy gotów był jednak na każde poświęcenie.

- Wejdę do balii i będę się taplał. – Przesunął stopę nad krawędzią i dotknął powierzchni wody dużym palcem u nogi. Pisnął i podskoczył, zaraz jednak dzielnie wetknął nogę z powrotem.

- I tak się będę taplał i taplał. – Wszedł do balii drugą nogą i z premedytacją przytopił piętą niezidentyfikowany obiekt pływający. – O, tak.

To się stawało coraz bardziej nieregulaminowe. Obłąkane. Zupełnie nieakceptowalne. Matsuka taplający się na środku mostka. Co by na to powiedziała Matka? Na pewno zabroniłaby takich ekscesów. Bo, bo… Bo…Bo zimna woda jest niezdrowa dla wojska. Od zimna się kurczy, o. Intelekt znaczy. A od gorąca… Hm. Keith potarł skronie. Od gorąca jego intelekt niewątpliwie spuchł poza wszelkie normy. Na chwilę obecną dowódca floty był w stanie skoncentrować się jedynie na podejrzanej kuli i kolanach Matsuki. Celowość, przyczynowość i znaczenie strategiczne taplania były zupełnie poza jego pojmowaniem. Jego wierny asystent dostrzegł jednak dezorientację generała i, jak zawsze, prawidłowo zinterpretował sytuację.

Podstępny psioniczny naturysta.

- Ja się będę tu taplał – wyjaśnił obszernie Matsuka – i wszyscy będą się na mnie gapić. – Usiadł w balii i prztyknął palcem w okrągłą zabawkę, która, urażona, odpłynęła na bok. Keith milczał. Chwiejne ruchy błękitnej kuli hipnotyzowały spojrzenie. Perspektywa gapienia się całej załogi na taplającego się Matsukę była…

Jakaś taka… nie tego?

Pozbawiona funkcji taktycznych. Stanowczo.

- I kiedy tak się wszyscy będą na mnie gapić…

Wszyscy. Gapić. Na Matsukę. W balii. Stanowczo było to jakieś nie tego.

- Gapić się na mnie będą, a nikt nie zauważy, że trzyma pan nogi w miednicy.

Cisza.

Keith zamknął oczy. Nie pomogło. Nadal był boleśnie świadomy, że naprzeciwko niego jest balia, w balii Matsuka, a z Matsuką w balii – niezidentyfikowana jednostka pływająca.

- Nie włożę nóg do miednicy…?

- Teraz już pan może – zapewnił asystent. – Na pewno nikt nie zauważy.

Keith otworzył oczy i zweryfikował ową teorię. Coś w tym było. Miał w pomieszczeniu pulpit sterowniczy, pomocnicze pulpity pod ścianami, obstawiony wentylatorami kącik Serge'a, samego Serge'a i jego wachlarz, zaimprowizowany ze schematu ewakuacyjnego. Miał również w pomieszczeniu dwie miednice, jedną balię, Matsukę i pływającą kulkę. Były panele i wykładzina, tablice, projektor, ekrany, iluminator, płyty światłowodowe, wazon z zasuszonym żonkilem, takie tam… Z całego zestawu Keith Anyan postrzegał obecnie wyłącznie Matsukę, balię i kulę. Jeśli inne osoby reagowałyby podobnie – rzeczywiście, nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi, czy dowódca trzyma nogi w miednicy, czy w słoiku, czy w wazonie. Teoria rozproszenia uwagi, sformułowana przez Jonaha Matsukę, została wstępnie zweryfikowana jako skuteczna.

Mowy nie ma.

Keith stanowczo nie popierał tego wszystkiego. Matce też by się to nie podobało, na pewno. A więc Keithowi miało prawo się podwójnie nie podobać.

- Usiądzie pan sobie w kącie, o, tam. – Matsuka wyskoczył z balii, ociekając wodą z kąpielówek i ściskając pod pachą swoją kulę. Pociągnął generała Anyana za połę szlafroka, sterując nim w róg pomieszczenia. Keith nieufnie zlustrował okolicę. Na szczęście nie był to ten sam kąt, w którym rozpanoszył się Serge. Znaczy, komandor-podporucznik. W ogóle należałoby tymczasowo oddelegować Starjona z mostka. Te ekscesy Matsuki mogły narazić go na wstrząs i utrudnić prawidłowe wykonywanie obowiązków służbowych. Trzeba… Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

Serge Starjon wyjrzał zza wiatraczka. Ciepło i czule objął wzrokiem swojego dowódcę i jego nieprzyzwoicie rozpromienionego asystenta.

- Za pozwoleniem, oddalę się celem… dokonania inspekcji chłodni? – zasugerował taktownie.

- Odmaszerować – burknął generał Anyan, z godnością poprawiając szlafrok na ramionach.

W jakiś czas później, bez zapału majtając nogami w wodzie, Keith nadal obserwował dokazującego w balii Matsukę. Matka… Matka na pewno powiedziałaby mu, o co tu chodzi. Na pewno wyjaśniłaby wszystko. Ale żeby skontaktować się z Matką, trzeba byłoby opuścić miednicę. Znaczy, zejść z mostka, w godzinach pracy, nie do przyjęcia. Keith pozostał więc na stanowisku, po kostki w chłodnej wodzie, i – ostatecznie poniżony – uległ ciekawości. To znaczy, zdrowemu popędowi do wiedzy.

- Co to jest?

Matsuka podniósł głowę. Wielkie, jasne oczy przepełnione były błogością, długie rzęsy trzepotały niewinnie, strużka wody ściekała mu po łopatce.

- A które?

- TO! – Dowódca z najwyższym oburzeniem wskazał podejrzany, prawdopodobnie nieprzyjacielski obiekt w wannie. Matsuka podążył niepewnie wzrokiem we wskazane rejony.

- Mój… Eee… Moje kolano?

- Nie TO! TAMTO!

- Aaaaaa.

Matsuka podniósł kulę i z dumą zaprezentował ją dowódcy.

- Gumowy model Terry. Prawda, że śliczny?

Cisza.

- Piszczy, jak przycisnąć!

Matsuka zapiszczał Terrą.

Cisza.

- Jakie to wszystko fajne! – podsumował Matsuka.

Generał Keith Anyan siedział w mrocznym kącie sali i czuł dotkliwie, jak z gorąca obwisa mu pasek od szlafroka. Najwyraźniej Matka już go nie kochała.

Skubana.

Siedzi sobie w bazie i podgląda, jak jej nieszczęsne dziecię więdnie w upale.

Skubana.

Siedzi sobie w bazie i podgląda, jak Matsuka się moczy w balii.

Ssss…

Strasznie nieprzyzwoite. Keith naciągnął szlafrok na ramiona. Czuł się niekochany, przegrzany i wystawiony na pastwę obscenicznych ekscesów swojego asystenta. Znikąd nadziei.

Cisza.

Matsuka podniósł wierne, stroskane oczy na swojego generała.

- Potrzyma pan moją Terrę?

Cisza.

- Pójdę przynieść kawę mrożoną z lodami.

Cisza.

- Amaretto!

Keith pozostał sam w swoim ciemnym kącie, w zamyśleniu emitując pisknięcia z białawobłękitnozielonawej kuli.

Będą lody.

Przetrwamy.

Zwalczymy upał. Jakoś.

Generał Anyan zmierzył wzrokiem balię.

Hm.


End file.
